Alderheart Velvet: What if
by Redfexther
Summary: Takes place after River Of Fire What if Velvet and Alderheart becomes a thing?
1. AlderheartXVelvet: What If— Chapter 1

**This takes place after River Of Fire, which came out April 10** **Same allegiance, all five clans, but this is going to be a what if : ) a.k.a. not canno** **n**

 **Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 1**

The faint sound of the other medicine cats rising startled Alderheart. The dark ginger tom stood still, waiting for the others to talk first. _I can't share what Cinderpelt told me_. He thought. _It doesn't matter, Velvet can't even be my friend_.

Leafpool was the first to break the silence. "Did StarClan share anything with you?" She asked the younger tom.

Alderhert hesitated for a couple of heartbeats, then shrugged. "I met Cinderpelt." He answered. "She um… just wanted to say she's glad all the clans are finally together."

Jayfeather let out a snort of disbelief, and Leafpool stared at him intently, her amber eyes searching his own.

"Fine." She agreed nonchalantly.

"I didn't receive anything important." Puddleshine added with a sigh. "Maybe the clans just need to wait for ShadowClan to fully recover?"

Leafpool let out a small sigh and glanced at Alderheart and Jayfeather. "We should go back, then." She murmured. "I wouldn't like to leave Ivypool and her kits alone for too long."

Alderheart carried the thyme tenderly between his jaws, not wanting to harm the leaves. He wondered guiltily if he would ever be able to see Velvet again, then scolded himself for even caring about the beautiful kittypet.

His paws were sore by the time he reached camp, but he forced himself to place the plants carefully besides his herb store. Jayfeather was facing him, his blue eyes narrowed as if he could actually could see him.

Just then, Alderheart wondered nervously if the older medicine cat would be able to smell Twolegplace scent on him.

"Is something wrong?" Alderheart asked as evenly as he could. "I'll plant this tomorrow." Without looking back at his former mentor, he headed back into his nest. "Goodnight." He added.

Jayfeather sniffed before Alderheart heard his nest shift as the gray medicine cat settled besides him.

"Goodnight." He said with a sigh, and Alderheart tried not to wince. The medicine cat knew already. He tucked his muzzle beneath his tail and fell asleep almost instantly.


	2. AlderheartxVelvet: What If— Chapter 2

**I am so sorry that I've taken so long from updating this story! Just the five comments from the first chapter were enough to motivate me because I forgot about my original plans I'm sorry!**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Dawn light filtered through the bramble thicket that covered the den's walls, yet Alderheart refused to get up. Instead the ginger tom covered his eyes with his tail, burying himself deeper into his soft nest.

"Hey!" He yelped, shocked Then a sharp claw prodded his shoulder.

"Wake up!" A gray tabby shape loomed over him, his blue eyes burning with annoyance. "You were supposed to go plant the thyme!"

With a long sigh, Alderheart heaven himself to his paws. "Yes, Jayfeather." He mumbled, suddenly lost in his thoughts. He had forgotten about what happened the night before. _Velvet._ The name popped into his mind faster than he could stop it. Why did it have to come to him after trying to get over her? He shut his eyes for a couple of heartbeats, wishing he could somehow make his thoughts go away. He hasn't even realized Jayfeather's piercing stare on his pelt until he opened his eyes again.

"What's eating you inside today?" Jayfeather muttered. Alderheart shrugged and picked up the thyme between his jaws to avoid having to reply, then stalked out of the den. Squirrelflight was sending out patrols by the high ledge, Bramblestar and Lionblaze beside her. Sparkpelt was too busy teasing Larksong for having moss on his head to notice him leave camp. Why was he overthinking it all? There wasn't anything wrong with a medicine cat leaving camp with a herb, especially a new one.

Except, he knew why it was wrong. He knew where he was heading, and it wasn't towards the abandoned twoleg den.

Carefully, he set the thyme beneath a bush. His mind was too busy to think about what the thyme could do. He sighed, angry at himself for not being able to stop himself and headed towards twolegplace, the last traces of guilt vanishing from his mind as his paws stepped on the cold stone ground between the tall walls that surrounded Velvet's den.

He climbed up swiftly and leaped off in just mere heartbeats, not wanting to be so high up where he could easily be spotted. The clear wall that protected the two legs from inside the den was opened, much to Alderheart's surprise and relief. It wouldn't be hard to call her out.

"Alderheart?" A surprised mew from nearby made the ginger tom jump, his fur lifting defensively. He spun around, waiting to see a clanmate.

Fuzzball blinked, unbothered by his sudden reaction. "You're back!" He purred, despite seeing him the day before. "I missed you!"

Alderheart rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, so did I." He mumbled. "I'm trying to get to Velvet." He confessed.

Fuzzball nodded, not questioning his sentence and hurried ahead, heading the way Alderheart was going, but Alderheart didn't complain.

"Velvet!" Fuzzball called out once he stood outside on the small ledge of the window. "Alderheart is here!" There was a pause before a very familiar gray pelt jumped up besides Fuzzball, her eyes wide.

"Alderheart!" She gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Alderheart tried not to wince at her words, suddenly wishing Fuzzball was gone. Did she not want to see him? "I wanted to see you again." He admitted before adding quickly, "to ask what the thyme is for?"

Velvet frowned. "I already told you, I don't know." An awkward silence followed her words, and Alderheart regretted coming in the first place. _This was dumb._ Alderheart's thoughts raced. _I finally saw her, I can go home now._

Fuzzball broke into his thoughts. "I smell food!" He chirped cheerfully, thought Alderheart could tell it was to break the tension. The small ginger tabby tom leaped off the ledge and hurried back the way he came from, "see you later, friends!"

Alderheart just rolled his eyes.

Velvet sighed and shook her head. "Alderheart, why exactly did you come?"

Alderheart lowered his head shyly. "To see how you were doing." He mumbled.

Velvet gave his shoulder a nudge. "You came last night!" She shook her head. "But since you're here, how are things going on back at camp?"

Alderheart explained the small things going on, the lack of words from StarClan, except the dream in which Cinderpelt came to visit him.

The pretty she-cat just blinked just blinked, confused yet interested in what he would say. "Well, I'm glad you're doing better now." She murmured.

Alderheart hesitated. "But, I miss you. I miss sharing the den and having you around camp." He admitted. "It doesn't feel right."

Velvet stared at him, her amber eyes round with surprise at his blunt confession. "I miss being with you, too." She sighed. "But... you're a clan cat, and I'm just a kittypet. There's no way we could be together when our homes are so far apart."

Alderheart stared at the sky, wondering if StarClan could see him from all the way over here. _There's no stars..._ "Yes, we can." He insisted. "I'm here, right now. I can come again tomorrow. And the day after that! I'm not always busy, I have Leafpool and Jayfeather. There's no—"

"But your clan mates? And StarClan? I doubt they would approve of us." Velvet meowed cautiously.

"They don't have to know." Alderheart leaned forward and pressed his muzzle against hers. "But please, give me a chance."


	3. AlderheartXVelvet: What If— Chapter 3

**Please leave a tip or just a review, it would mean a lot for me! Thanks! 3**

 **CHAPTER 3**

It had been two moons since they had agreed to meet every half-moon, before Alderheart had to leave for the moon pool, and before every gathering held every full moon. Alderheart felt guilty the whole time, yet he couldn't seem to convince himself to leave. He thought Velvet would have continued insisting it wouldn't work, but she somehow changed her mind halfway through their conversation. The sun shone bright above them, and in a way that alone encouraged him to finally make up his mind. He knew deep down that he wouldn't be able to last long away from the pretty She-cat anyway.

Lost in their own world, Alderheart hadn't noticed how long he'd been away already. Velvet was telling him stories about cats who came around every now and then, lost or trying to leave the place they came from. Alderheart listened, his head nodding every now and then to show that he was listening. Something about just being around her made him relax from the tense air back in ThunderClan.

Distant growls snapped Alderheart out of his thoughts and he froze, a too familiar scent wafting around him.

"Jayfeather! It's so great to see you!" At Fuzzball's exclamation, Alderheart shrank away from the fence. He exchanged panicked glances with Velvet. They both knew it was too late to hide now.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jayfeather spat, staring down at the younger medicine cat from the top of the red fence, his cold blue eyes flicked to Velvet as if he could see her, causing the gray kittypet to wince.

Alderheart stood in front of Velvet protectively, though he knew Jayfeather wouldn't dare hurt her.

"Why are you here?" Alderheart blurted out.

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes.

" _What_?" The blind medicine cat bristled. "Are you going to answer my question? Why are you here?" He retorted.

Alderheart couldn't look at his former mentor anymore and instead turned back to Velvet.

"I'll come back— wait for me next half-moon." He begged in a whisper before storming past the blind medicine cat and leaping over the fence.

Jayfeather caught up to him, his eyes narrowed but he had said nothing the journey back to camp. It wasn't until they were at the entrance tunnel that he stopped and waited for Alderheart to slow down as well.

"I know you'll return back there." He sighed, and Alderheart was shocked at the sound. Jayfeather rarely showed his weariness around anyone, much less his own apprentice. Somehow, the defeated look Jayfeather have him was worse than a claw scratch to his nose.

"You know I can never agree with your choice, and you must know that there's no way this could end well." Jayfeather kept his gaze fixed on the tunnel, though Alderheart knew he couldn't see it at all. "I trust you to make your decision." He looked as if he wanted to add more, but he turned and disappeared into camp as if he couldn't stand near him anymore.

 _I've really disappointed him now._ Alderheart realized somberly. _I really have to choose— I can't keep living in two worlds._


	4. AlderheartXVelvet: What If— Chapter 4

**Hello! I am so sorry that I haven't updated like I had said I would, but these past months I haven't been doing well at all, and I was so close to making a big mistake, but I didn't and don't want to go in depth, so now that I'm doing much better I'll try to update as often as I can :)**

 **~~~**

 **CHAPTER 4**

The sun was setting on the lake. Soon, it would be time to get to the gathering, yet Alderheart's head was spinning. It had been a moon since he last time he visited Velvet, and he felt guilty for not showing up at half-moon like he promised her after Jayfeather found them. How was she? Did she think as constantly about him, as he did for her?

 _Has Jayfeather talked to her... he couldn't_ _have._ The blind medicine cat hadn't mentioned her since he had last seen the beautiful kitty pet.

"Hey! Are you even listening?" Sparkpelt shoved his shoulder roughly with her paw and sighed. The tom's thoughts spun in his head, and he couldn't help it but snap back at his sister.

"I'm sorry, but why don't you go bother Larksong instead?" He spat, before freezing at his own words in shock. Sparkpelt seemed to mirror his expression, her pelt bristling.

"Fine. Sad to know he would care about me more than my own brother." Her words were laced with pain, and Alderheart suddenly wished he tried to hear what she had to say. The ginger warrior spun around and left his den, leaving him alone at last, yet her just felt worse. _Another cat I keep failing._ Alderheart tried to busy himself with his herbs. _Velvet... where are you?_

"Leafpool, I think we're running low with our stocks." Alderheart blurted out suddenly. Not giving her time to comment at his statement, he turned and rushed out of the den. Sparkpelt was with Larksong, and Alderheart felt a rush of disappointment. He was her brother, why couldn't he be excited for her? His sister would become a mother soon! _Velvet would want to know..._ that unwanted thought alone dragged him out of camp, but as soon as he was left alone with the forest, his paws fled in a sprint. The trees blurred around him, the wind that hit his face brought him more happiness than the news of his own sister's soon to arrive kits. The path he always took toward Velvet's Twoleg den opened up ahead of him. In what felt like a heartbeat, he was at the edge of Twolegplace. The foreign yet familiar cold stone chilled his paws. The sun still wasn't high enough to warm it.

 _"Alderheart."_

Jayfeather's furious hiss behind him made his heart stop. _No._

"I already told you, this can't—"

Alderheart spun around, hackles raised. "I _need_ to see her, Jayfeather! You know that!"He defended himself. "I'm sorry, but—"

The gray medicine cat threw out his paw and swatted at Alderheart's muzzle, but the younger tom jumped back in time, his eyes wide in shock. Jayfeather bared his teeth. "I give up. Forgive me, StarClan, I tried." He turned away, lashing his tail. "These young cats think they know what love is, all they know is how to ruin their lives."

"You don't know what love is. You've never loved anyone the way I do." Alderheart's comment made Jayfeather freeze, and he wondered if he had struck something in his former mentor. But Jayfeather said nothing, instead he leaped over the tall fence and disappeared back into the forest.

 _I'm sorry..._

It didn't take long for Alderheart to find Velvet's den. He leaped over the fence and looked over her garden. He tasted the air, but her scent was faint. He frowned. Had she not passed by recently? She always sat on the fence when she waited for him. _Had she not been looking forward to see me?_ Fear started to grow inside of the ginger tom. Hesitantly, he jumped down on the other side, heading for the window. Right before the leaped onto the space next to it, though, the door opened, and a small, beautiful gray face stared at him in surprise, and dismay?

"Velvet! I—"

"Why are you here?" Velvet's blunt question took him by surprise. Was she not excited to see him?

"I tried to come by sooner, but Jayfeather—"

Velvet interrupted him again, an edge to her mew. "You should've listened to him." She said. "You have a clan to take care of." She looked away. "And I didn't want to see you."

Alderheart stared at her, unsure if she was teasing him or if she meant her words.

"I..." Alderheart struggled to find what words to say. "You can't be serious... what happened?" He realized he couldn't blame her. "Look, if I could come as often as I—"

"Why didn't you listen to your clan?" Velvet hissed, taking a step back. "Alderheart, we made a mistake."

The medicine cat seemed to misunderstand her words. He shook his head, feeling desperate. "I don't think I'm making a mistake, Velvet. You make me so much happier than ThunderClan. Please, believe me. Seeing you is all I can think of when I'm in camp, and I can't tell you how much I wish I could stay here with you!"

Velvet snorted. "Lies. If you really wanted to leave, you would have already."

The pretty she-cat's words felt like a scratch to the muzzle. "You can't make me chose between you or my family, can you?" Alderheart croaked.

Velvet flinched, her eyes pained. "But I have to!" She whimpered. "Alderheart, I'm expecting your _kits_."


	5. AlderheartXVelvet: What If— Chapter 5

**Hey guys so I was wondering if anyone could help me out? I don't know how to see reviews on this story and I feel bad about it :( any idea how I can read them? Is there a way I could reply?**

 **~~~**

 **CHAPTER 5**

Jayfeather should've dragged him away after all.

Alderheart stared at the beautiful kitty pet, his eyes stuck on her own.

"Are you serious?" He said flatly. He couldn't help it. He didn't doubt she was lying for a second, yet the shock of the sudden news felt almost nauseating. _No... I can't be a father! I'm a medicine cat, for StarClan's sake!_

Velvet snarled, "this is why! How can I expect you to be a father to my kits when you can't even find your place? Either you stay around, or I want you to keep your distance from them, once they arrive."

" _No!_ " Alderheart yelped. "I... you can't keep me away from them... please." He stared at her belly, shocked that he hadn't noticed it looking slightly larger already. She was probably just a moon along. It would make sense, seeing the last time the spent their time together would match up. That left her with another moon until they arrived.

The she-cat said nothing. Alderheart forced himself to ask questions. "How... how did you find out? When?"

"It wasn't hard. I noticed a change not long after I last saw you." She mewed.

Alderheart stared at his paws. "Why can't I see them? My clan... oh, what would Jayfeather think?" He closed his eyes, knowing his former mentor would kill him if he found out.

Velvet just looked away. "You should've thought about that before you came here." She muttered. "I've made up my mind, Alderheart." She murmured softly. "I'm sorry I tried to make you chose. I know you could never leave ThunderClan. They are still your family." She looked back at her den.

The tom's gaze drifted off onto a bush, feeling as though he could no longer look at her or her belly, their kits. _Am I really going to give them up?_ "I shouldn't have come here." He breathed. "You're a kitty pet, and I'm a medicine cat. I'm not allowed to have a mate, much less kits. I'm so sorry." He looked back at her swollen flanks, his heart breaking.

Velvet stepped up to him and rubbed her muzzle against his own. "But you've made me happy." She mewed quietly. "I know this shouldn't have happened, but if I had to have kits, I'm glad they'll be yours."

A claw seemed to struck Alderheart. The grass seemed to sway under his paws, yet he couldn't help asking the question he felt was most important. "Will you be happy?"

Velvet pulled away. "These kits will be my happiness now." She whispered. "Please, don't forget about us." Staring at him now, she added. "If they could meet you one day, I'm sure that would be enough."

Alderheart closed his eyes, taking in her scent. _I could never forget about you._

~~~

The journey back home was painful. Was he really about to leave his new family? The cat who had taken his heart? The mother of his soon to arrive kits? His _kits._ He would be a _father!_ How could he ever forget about the family Velvet would bring him in a moon? So many questions whirled around inside of him, and it was not long after sunhigh. He felt as though he spent moons with Velvet. Oh, his sweet Velvet. _She's bearing my kits..._ he thought, a mixture of happiness and pain was in it. How many would they be? Would she tell them about me? _Would I even be a good father, if I had stayed with their mother?_

Yet as soon as he walked through the tunnel that lead into the heart of his clan, the doubts of leaving faded away. _Velvet will be safe. ThunderClan needs me._


	6. AlderheartXVelvet: What If— Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews!**

 **~~~**

 **CHAPTER 6**

The path that led the medicine cats to the moonpool had never felt so threatening. Not long ago, he was with Velvet, and learned something he was terrified to admit was true. Surely they knew about what he'd done. He mated with a kittypet, as a medicine cat, and now she was expecting his kits. There could be no going back now. Either they could forgive him like they did with Leafpool, or they'll reject him. How could he explain to Bramblestar that he could no longer call himself a medicine cat? His own father could never turn against him, right? _I was foolish, I messed up. This is no one's but my fault._ A sharp stab to his heart made him freeze. He could not see his own kits grow up as a medicine cat. Velvet would be alone. How many will they be? Will they know I had no choice? Will they hate--

" _Alderheart_!" Leafpool snapped at him. She motioned to the spot next to her by the moonpool, and he scrambled to her side, mumbling a rough "sorry" to the medicine cats. He pressed his muzzle against it before almost instantly going off to sleep.

Gray skylight filtered through the branches above him. Alderheart slowly crawled out from under a bush. Immediately he recognized it to be the one inside Velvet's twoleg territory.

"Velvet?" He called out. Wasn't he supposed to be in StarClan? Why would they bring him here. _They know..._

There was a sudden movement over the fence, and then a flame-colored cat leaped onto it, staring down at Alderheart. "Firestar!" Alderheart breathed. Why were they in Twolegplace? Where was Velvet?

"I know, neither of us should be here. Should've ever been here." Firestar murmured as if he read his thoughts. Alderheart flinched, unable to speak, before he wondered. This was it. Firestar would tell him this was the last time he's allowed to call himself a medicine cat. But why did it have to be his own kin? How humiliated was he supposed to feel?

"I'm so sorry." The medicine cat whispered. "I don't know what I was thinking. I should've never thought it would be okay. I—"

"You're bringing back the kittypet blood we all believed was finally fading." Firestar mewed, his voice calm. Alderheart stared up at him, surprised the former ThunderClan leader wasn't clawing his ears off yet.

"What?" He couldn't help it. "Are… are you not going to lecture me? Are you not mad? I broke the medicine cat code! _And_ the warrior code! Why are we here?" Again, the medicine cat glanced toward the twoleg den, annoyed with himself for wanting to see the beautiful queen.

"Of course I'm mad." The StarClan cat replied steadily. "But what will a lecturing do? Not even StarClan can change the path you're walking."

Alderheart lowered his gaze onto his paws, unable to look at him any longer.

"What could we do? Jayfeather couldn't stop you, and we all know how unnerving he can be." The was a purr in his mew, and Alderheart realized he must feel fond of the blind tom. Firestar was alive when Jayfeather was born. He watched him grow up. He was Leafpool's father, after all. "Besides, these kits weren't unexpected at all."

Alderheart frowned. "They should've been! Even if you're not upset, Bramblestar definitely will be! What about the rest of the clan? My mentors?"

"Leafpool gave birth to Jayfeather. In the end, they both became fine medicine cats."

"Leafpool was your daughter, of course she was fine."

"And is Bramblestar not your father?" Firestar inquired. "I doubt Squirrelflight would let him raise another litter that wasn't his own."

Alderheart hesitated. Would Bramblestar force him to leave his duties as a medicine cat to be a warrior, like Leafpool had to?

"He would be so disappointed…" Alderheart murmured quietly.

Firestar leaped down from the fence to his side. He rested his tail over his shoulders. "Do you not think I was? Hollyleaf revealed Leafpool's secret at a gathering. That would've been the last way I would've wanted to find out." He shook his head. "But Hollyleaf had her reasons."

"Do you want me to tell Bramblestar?" Alderheart asked, wincing at the thought of his father's reaction. There was no doubt in his mind the ThunderClan leader would be angry.

"I want you to do what you think will be right." Firestar said, padding away. "You know the answer to that." He glanced over his shoulder, and Alderheart could see him fading away. "Be strong, _no matter how certain a journey seems, there's always the unseen storm."_

The moonpool was quiet. Usually, that meant good news. But what Alderheart knew now, terrified him. Yet Firestar told him he had to be strong. Why him? There was no need. Would something happen to Velvet? To the kits? Why didn't he ask! Apparently StarClan already knew he would mess around with a kittypet. Surely they would know what could be best for their kits.

"Nothing too big." Puddleshine murmured. _Oh, if only they knew_. "Would anyone like to share anyway?" _If I shared, Jayfeather would_ kill _me._

Kestrelflight shook his head. "I should be heading back if there's nothing to discuss. I wouldn't want to leave Whitetail alone with a cough." He dipped his head again before trotting away. Did medicine cats have a secret within them they knew they couldn't share? Or was he just unlucky? Well if he was meant to be different, he hated it.

After saying their goodbyes, the ThunderClan medicine cats finally took the path back to camp.

There was a new feeling of determination inside Alderheart as he padded after his mentors. A sentence repeated itself in his mind.

 _If I'll become a father in a moon, then I can deal with the consequences that come along with my kits._

~~~

 _Alderheart had another dream that night. Again, his paws seemed to take him to Velvet, whether he wanted to or not. He leapt over roots, dodged trees, ran across stone grounds, and finally reached the fence that separated Velvet's den from the others._

 _Yet something was different. It was snowing. Before he could climb the fence, a cat leaped down next to him, heading toward ShadowClan's border. Something was odd. The cat had no scent, no special features, and looked more like a shadow than anything. There was a kit between his jaws, and that was enough to make him panic. It_ had _to be Velvet's!_

 _"Who are you?" Alderheart yelped, sprinting after the shadow cat. It gave nothing away. It didn't even leave paw prints. The kit blended in with the cat. The only thing different from it, though, was the milky scent. Yet it didn't smell like Velvet… where was she? Was that even her kit? Why else would he be seeing this?_

 _"You were too late." The shadow cat's hiss sounded like the howling wind. The kit faded away, followed by the cat who carried it._

Finally, Alderheart could wake up. He scrambled to his paws, messing up the moss in his nest _. He was too late…_ for what?

 _StarClan, help me. Please take care of Velvet._


	7. AlderheartXVelvet: What If— Chapter 7

Have you guys finished reading the rest of the series? I'm curious:) I finished The Raging Storm not long after it's release, I couldn't help but order it, and I would recommend!

 **CHAPTER 7**

~~~

"My paws are _freezing_!" Bristlekit yelped, scrambling across camp from the warmer nursery. Her mother just sighed in annoyance. The weather was getting cooler, and already Alderheart could sense the air of leaf-bare. At least Velvet's kits will be safe, fed, and warm. _I wouldn't want them to suffer a harsh season so young._ Alderheart blinked, staring blankly ahead of him. Was he thankful the kits would grow up safely, or making up excuses for himself? _Why am I so selfish?_

"That's why you stay _inside_!" Ivypool retorted. Fernsong picked up her brother Flipkit by his scruff despite his mewls of protest and carried him back to his nest.

Alderheart watched the yellow tom, his tail twitching. If he could have the chance to raise his kits, like Fernsong, would he? If he was a warrior, would he leave the clan for Velvet and his soon to arrive family? He couldn't think of an answer those questions. _StarClan… out of all cats, why me?_

"What's going on?" Leafpool's soft murmur next to him took Alderheart by surprise. "What's on your mind?"

"I…" Alderheart hesitated. "I'm not sure, but I'm tired of staying in camp."

"You should be, you've been sitting there since before sunhigh!" Leafpool exclaimed. "Go for a walk, you can talk to me later."

Alderheart gave her a small nod, grateful to have her as a mentor. _If only Jayfeather was more like his mother…_ He thought as he left the hollow, before stopping outside in the forest. He had more in common with her than he thought he knew.

"Hey! Where are you heading?" Again with the sudden cats interrupting his thoughts. Fernsong trotted ahead of him and looked back, waving his tail.

"I was hoping to clear my mind." Alderheart mumbled. "Why aren't you with your kits?"

Fernsong tipped his head. "I'm sorry if you wanted to be alone, I thought you wouldn't mind some company." Alderheart hesitated, debating wether he could ask the yellow tom more questions about being a father. _Even if I can't be one to my own, it wouldn't hurt knowing what I'm missing out on_...

"They must make you happy, your kits?" Alderheart blurted out, not thinking twice about such an obvious question. The tom offered Ivypool to move into the nursery to help raise his litter! Without a doubt he must love them.

Fernsong purred loudly, not bothered. "Of course! How could they not?" He tipped his head, his eyes curious. "Why'd you ask?"

Alderheart padded next to him, keeping his eyes fixed ahead of him. "I just think it's nice of you to give up your warrior duties for them." He murmured.

Fernsong nodded. "It won't be long before I'm back. And besides, they're only kits for so long. Soon, they'll be apprentices. Very energetic apprentices." He added. They walked along in silence before the yellow tom said something again. "I think you'd be a good father, if you could have your own." He murmured.

Alderheart almost stopped. Would he? He chose his clan over them already! He agreed to never see them or their mother again to please their dead ancestors! They would live a life without him, surrounded by twolegs and kept behind walls. There was no way he could ever be a good father. He kept his mouth shut, fearful that if he said something, he would reveal too much. _I'm going to be a father!_

"If you had the choice to have kits, would you?" Fernsong asked. "I mean, it's great--"

"No." Alderheart cut him off, not wanting to hear more. He glanced at Fernsong, feeling bad for not letting him continue. "I'm happy enough as I am." He added, ignoring the lie in his statement. He was happy, but there a missing piece. _His new family._ "My clanmates are my kits." Not exactly. Not close. "They need me as their medicine cat." _No, they don't_! They have Jayfeather and Leafpool! Two well experienced cats already!

Fernsong blinked, surprised. He shook his head. "They aren't alike. At all." He objected. "I could never give up a life as a father for anything." Alderheart winced, and again, they were quiet.

"What if… if Ivypool wasn't a part of ThunderClan?" The medicine cat prompted.

Fernsong frowned. "I wouldn't know her."

"What if you somehow did, and she was expecting your kits? Would you abandon your clan for them? Or hope they'll live a better life without you?" Alderheart insisted.

Fernsong just shook his head. "I can't answer that." He murmured softly. Alderheart repressed the urge to continue asking him questions.

 _But I need answers!_

~~~

 **Also I can't help it but ship Alderheart and Fernsong, so please forgive me!**


	8. AlderheartXVelvet: What If— Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Leaf-bare has settled in. The camp was empty, all the cats except Brackenfur, who kept a look out at the entrance tunnel, was fast asleep in their warm nests. Alderheart lay in his den, his eyes wide open. When was the last time he slept peacefully? Probably the nights he dared to sleep with Velvet. Her presence helped him calm down. He needed her, but the clan needed him. Why couldn't he just make up his mind and leave? He could live happily next to Velvet, watching over their kits. Yet deep down he knew the guilt of abandoning his clan would get to him sooner or later. There was no way he could leave his clan to be with Velvet, and no way he could stay so far from her and their unborn kits.

But what if Velvet asked to join ThunderClan? If she could live in the nursery with the kits? Sure, he wouldn't be allowed to continue his duties as a medicine cat, but he would still have his clan and his mate and his kits. _No... Jayfeather could never forgive me, I'd bring shame to Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, my clan mates could not see me the same... I've made a mistake and there's no way to fix it._

Sparkpelt's kits would be due in half a moon, Leafpool had reminded him. Around the same time his own litter would arrive. StarClan, if he could just tell his sister. Would she get along with Velvet in the nursery? Their kits could grow together! They could be apprenticed at the same time, receive their warrior names... he would give anything to see that happen. Yet Sparkpelt didn't even know about his affair with Velvet, must less the fact that he'd become a father soon. He didn't know what to do anymore. Without a doubt, Velvet and these kits would haunt him until he died. He hadn't seen Velvet in half a moon, and so far he had spent _every day_ thinking and dreaming about her. Leafpool got onto him constantly for daydreaming, how was he supposed to focus on his clan mates when he didn't even know how his beloved mate was doing?

Because of this, he had been avoiding Jayfeather. No doubt the snappy tom would figure out what was wrong with his apprentice immediately.

"Go check on your sister!" Leafpool snapped, poking his shoulder with an unsheathed claw. He yelped in shock, scrambling to his paws. "What—"

"Why don't you listen to me?" Leafpool insisted. "Get those bees out of your brain and focus on your sister. I checked by yesterday and she complained of a belly ache. I don't want to worry her."

Alderheart dipped his head before hurrying out of the den. He made a beeline to the nursery, and he ducked under through the entrance. The queens and their kits slept peacefully, meanwhile Sparkpelt shifted around her nest fitfully.

"I can't stay in here." She muttered once she saw him, shaking off the moss from her pelt before padding out of the den, flicking her tail for Alderheart to follow. She led him out of camp, and she ranted about Larksong and the queens and their kits to him. Alderheart kept quiet the whole time, and he couldn't pay attention to half the things she was saying. After awhile, they reached the border between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. He looked over the territory of their neighboring clan. One thing he had to do now.

"You haven't said anything. Is something wrong?" Sparkpelt asked him softly, noticing the unease in his eyes.

"Yes... I've been needing to tell you something for awhile now." Alderheart admitted. How could he tell his fiercely loyal sister he broke two codes at the same time? In a way that couldn't be forgotten?

"Well... spit it out!"

"I'm going to be a father." Alderheart blurted out. "Velvet is carrying my kits."

" _What?_ " Sparkpelt snapped.

A twig nearby snapped, and both ginger cats spun around. Two cats were nearby, Alderheart realized, quickly catching the scent of his mentors. _They were eves dropping!_

"The _kitty pet_?" Sparkpelt's hackles rose, her green eyes stunned. "You're joking."

Alderheart couldn't breathe. Jayfeather and Leafpool has followed them. Without a doubt they heard his confession. Where did they go?

"I— I wish I was." Alderheart insisted. "But it will be fine! She's going to raise them at her Twolegplace! StarClan told me—"

"What do you mean? _Fine?_ Alderheart, you fox-brain—" Sparkpelt flattened her ears against her head, her eyes narrowed in disgust. "You're a _medicine cat_ , for crying out loud! How can you be okay with that?"

Alderheart seemed to forget about his mentors, his eyes cold as he stared at Sparkpelt. "Stop! I know I messed up, but you're my _sister._ I'm telling you because I trust you."

Sparkpelt snorted. "Trust me? With what? To raise them as my own like Squirrelflight did with Leafpool? How could you be so mouse-brained to make the same mistake?"

Alderheart flinched. "I know I could never ask that of you." He spat. "And I would never. I guess I just hoped you'd try to understand."

Sparkpelt stared at him for a couple of heartbeats, then she slowly shook her head in dismay. "I didn't even know Velvet existed to you." She muttered, "I could never understand." She turned and padded away, leaving her brother alone.

Alderheart looked away, pain clawing at his heart. His sister was the one cat he thought would take his secret lightly. Or at least try to understand that there was nothing he could do now. If his own littermate reacted like this, what would the rest of his clan think?

A sudden wave of fear took over as he remembered the twig. He followed his mentors scents, only to realize they weren't heading back to camp. They didn't even try to hide where they were headed.

Their scents let straight to the Twolegplace.


	9. AlderheartXVelvet: What If— Chapter 9

**~~~**

Terror took a hold of Alderheart. Where was Jayfeather? Where was Leafpool? Did they hear what he just revealed to Sparkpelt?

"StarClan, help me." He breathed, breaking into a sprint after the two medicine cats. Fear ran through his body, and the once freezing air felt as though it was burning his skin. Would they manage to find Velvet? What would they do once they reached Velvet? How would she explain the kits to them? Would they dare hurt her? _No,_ _they would never_. He told himself. His paws were numb from the snow, yet he didn't slow down for a heartbeat. He had to reach Leafpool and Jayfeather before they could find his beloved queen. Besides, there was no way they could ge to Velvet. We was safe inside her Twoleg den. He hoped.

A sudden but loud, piercing shriek broke out. The voice was too familiar, and a new wave of fear froze Alderheart's blood.

"Velvet!" He cried out, realizing she was closer than he expected. She wasn't anywhere close to her den, and the medicine cats must have found her by now. "Don't hurt her!" He shrieked, running frantically to where he heard her. Not far from the border, a small, gray shape was huddled under an oak tree's roots. She was bristling, and her eyes shone with fear and panic. He was too far away to hear her and Jayfeather. It took everything inside of him not to launch himself onto Jayfeather. He was stressing her out more than she should be. Why couldn't anyone give them enough sympathy to breathe?

"Alderheart!" She wailed as soon as she saw him, turning away from Jayfeather. Her flanks were swollen with kits and a full belly due to her two legs. At least she was doing great in twolegplace. "I went looking for you, but—" She flinched and cried out again, "—but they're coming, Alderheart!" She churned at the snow under her, her amber eyes dark with fear and pain.

"It's too early..." Alderheart whispered. She still had half a moon to go. _What happened?_

"I can't do this! It hurts too much!" Her cries pierced through Alderheart, and it took everything he had to keep his voice steady.

"Since when have you known?" Jayfeather demanded, his words cold. Alderheart refused to look at his mentors, yet he could feel Jayfeather's scorching eyes burning into his pelt despite the freezing cold. He didn't know if Leafpool's disappointed gaze was worse.

"You can't have them here." He breathed. It was too cold, there was nothing to provide the arriving kits with bedding, and there was two medicine cats furious to know what was going on. "We need to get you somewhere safe. Why did you leave your den?" He hissed, nudging her to her paws.

Velvet flinched, taken aback. "I... I thought you would want to see them... I need you." She whimpered, leaning heavily on his shoulder. Jayfeather let out a snort of annoyance behind him. Alderheart winced at how pained her voice was already. "You would've been much safer with your twolegs." He insisted, before shaking his head. "Please, the kits won't last long on the snow."

The queen slowly dragged her paws after him, her belly fur brushing the snow, before collapsing again. Snow swirled around her, and she let out the loudest cry so far. A contraction rippled through her flank, and soon a shrill mew followed her own. Alderheart froze, looking behind her. A tiny, silver kitten. _Their firstborn kit..._ Most queens would have immediately turned back to see their firstborn, but Velvet stared ahead, her eyes wide with shock. _I'm sorry I put you through this..._ Alderheart thought suddenly. This was his fault. They shouldn't had been born. Yet upon resting his gaze on his little gray pelt, he couldn't help but feel guilty for thinking for so long their birth would be a mistake.

Alderheart forced himself to check the kitten. It was a small yet healthy tom, still he knew the kit would freeze on the snow. He began to warm him up by roughly licking his fur in the wrong direction and broke the thin layer that covered him when he remembered Velvet's poor state. Gently picking the kit up by his scruff, he placed him next to Velvet's muzzle, where she began to clean him. Her licks were strong, much to Alderheart's relief.

"Alderheart... he's beautiful..." Velvet whispered in awe. He let out a loud purr and nuzzled her ear. "He is."

Alderheart was on his paws again, bristling in dismay as both medicine cats stared at Velvet and their kit, their gazes unreadable.

"Velvet's giving birth to my kits. I— I'm sorry." Alderheart mumbled, his pelt bristling defensively.

Jayfeather cursed his lip. "We can see that!" He snapped, but Leafpool stepped between them, keeping her eyes on Velvet.

"We can deal with you later, but we're still here to help." The older medicine cat murmured gently. Alderheart dipped his head in gratitude then turned to look back at the queen, deciding to deal with the medicine cats later. Velvet needed him now. He rested a paw on her belly, cooing softly into her ear to calm her down. "The second is on its way." He purred encouragingly. "You're doing just fine."

"Fine? Alderheart, this is _far_ from fine!" Jayfeather snapped. He raised his paw, his claws unsheathed. Alderheart flinched and braced himself, refusing to leave Velvet's side, but Leafpool held him back. "Stop. We have to help, we can talk later." She murmured, padding up to Velvet. She carefully picked the silver kit up and began warming him up herself, knowing Velvet had to concentrate on delivering the rest of her litter.

Alderheart dipped his head in respect, relief rushing through him. They wouldn't hurt Velvet or his kits. He should've known already. No matter the problem with his kits already, they were innocent. _This isn't their fault and they know that._

Another contraction shook Velvet's body and then there was another small bundle at Alderheart's paws. He began cleaning it's body and passed her onto Jayfeather, who instinctively bent down to warm her up. He knew the gray medicine cat was only upset because of him. He could never blame kits who had no say in the circumstances of their birth.

"She's so strong already." Leafpool purred encouragingly. The she-kit was dark gray, and she looked so much like Velvet already, to Alderheart anyway. A chill crept down his spine. Velvet hadn't responded to the second kit.

"Look, she's looking for you already." Alderheart purred, nudging Velvet's head. Her ear gave a small twitch.

"Alderheart, the bleeding." Leafpool nudged him away from her. "Take the kit." Her voice had a sudden edge to it. _She's getting scared, something's wrong._ Alderheart wasn't used to dealing with a queen's kitting, it was usually Leafpool who took care of the births that occurred in camp. Yet the pool of blood that stained the snow surrounded Velvet's hind legs was larger than he thought was normal.

He turned his focus on the silver tom. He was waving his paws in the air, letting out loud cries. They seemed to give Velvet a sudden burst of energy, since she shifted to her side. She watched the kit at his paws and he leaned over to lick her head. "You're doing great, I'm guessing at least one more." Alderheart murmured softly, and Velvet let out a small purr.

Leafpool kept talking to her, trying to distract her long enough until she had to start pushing again, and Jayfeather busied himself with the second kit, not allowing any snowflakes to rest on her delicate body for more than a heartbeat.

Meanwhile the tom at Alderheart's paws continued to look for his mother, the third kit slid onto the snow where Leafpool immediately began licking its tiny body.

"Velvet, you have another she-kit!" Leafpool mewed, but Velvet lay still. Alderheart's breath felt as though it was stuck in his throat when he noticed the faint rising of her flanks. _She's too weak..._

"Velvet?" Alderheart mewed, forcing his voice to sound strong. The kit at his paws calmed down as if he could sense his own mother's fatigue. Alderheart picked him up and carefully lowered him onto Velvet's belly. He quickly managed to latch onto her, and now Alderheart's only concern was his mate.

 _Please... say something._ "Velvet!" Alderheart failed to hide his panic any longer. She wasn't moving. "Look... he's here! Velvet! We have three beautiful kits! Please, look at them." He begged. Leafpool nudged the youngest kit next to her brother, and Jayfeather placed the second at Velvet's muzzle. The queen's breathing was shallow.

Shaking, Alderheart dropped his body next to her own, careful not to disturb the hungry kits between them. "Velvet, you need to see them."

"But... I'm so tired..." Velvet's mew was so faint in the howling wind. The moonlight was all he had to see the queen's beautiful gray face, and the large bloodstain on the fierce white snow.

"We have to move the kits, Alderheart. They won't survive out here." Jayfeather said, his voice awfully eerie.

"But Velvet is too weak to move." Alderheart growled, terrified of Jayfeather's sudden soft voice. _He pities me..._ "Velvet!" Alderheart wailed, giving up on hiding the fear in his voice. "Look at them! One tom and two she-kits! You were so excited to see them... well, now they're here! Please, please look." Velvet slowly raised her head. He could feel her soft purr as her eyes rested on the kits she had carried for over a moon.

"You'll be a great father." She murmured quietly. Alderheart flinched. He would do anything he could to raise them, but StarClan told him themselves he couldn't. _Jayfeather and Leafpool would never allow it._ But would they allow him to continue his duties as a medicine cat?

"I'm so sorry, but you know I can't—" Alderheart started, his voice thick with pain.

" _No._ Don't leave them." Velvet begged. "I'm sure they'll make strong warriors." Alderheart winced. Would they not go with her to her Twolegplace? "They'll need you, now." Velvet's mew was now barely a whisper.

Alderheart shook his head, panic settling inside of him once again. "What do you mean?"

Velvet nudged the kits softly away from her, ignoring their protests. "I love you." She purred for the last time, before she let herself drop her head onto the snow.

Alderheart felt numb, his ears blocking out the kits' fearful cries. Leafpool curled her tail around their tiny shivering bodies, and Alderheart didn't realize Jayfeather was pressed against him, holding him up.

" _No..."_ Alderheart whispered. "Velvet. Please. _I need you._ _Please_ look at me."

Velvet's body lay still. The only movement was her soft gray fur at the howling wind.

"I'm so sorry, Alderheart. I couldn't stop the bleeding." Leafpool murmured gently. "We have to bury her to—"

" _No!"_ Alderheart shrieked, curling up next to her, flinching at her cold fur. He felt a small trickle of guilt for startling the kits, who had begun crying for their mother. But she was gone now. What about the kits? They would die without her! The kits needed her too much... Alderheart buried his muzzle in her thick pelt, shutting his eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. In the hundreds of scenarios he had imagined, none of them came anywhere close to what just happened. He always imagined her to be happy, that's what he wanted most. Velvet to be happy with the kits she carried and bore too soon.

"It's all my fault..." Alderheart wailed suddenly, not caring who was watching. "If I had just stayed in camp, if I had just _listened_ , Velvet would still be here." Alderheart looked up at the kits curled tightly together. "I'm so sorry, little ones. It's my fault your mother is gone."


	10. AlderheartXVelvet: What If— Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for last chapter :'( it had to be done**

~~~

 **CHAPTER 10**

Moons seemed to have passed, for Alderheart anyway. The kits were no longer next to him, mewling for their mother. Both medicine cats had carried them back to camp, leaving Alderheart alone. He had forgotten about any of them anyway. His mind was wrapped around what happened to poor Velvet. She didn't deserve it. She deserved to be warm in her twoleg den, with three kits nursing at her belly, not buried out in the woods, so far from her home. The kits were fine, and they would need someone who can feed them anyway. There was no choice but to take them back to ThunderClan, where a queen could nurse them. Alderheart couldn't help but think it would be a miracle if any of them made it back to camp in the freezing weather. They were born too early, too small, too weak. They needed their mother, not a group of cats who could reject them due to their father's selfish position that demanded all of his attention. StarClan was selfish for not allowing him to be with their mother, with Velvet.

Alderheart managed to bury her body among the oak tree's roots, where there was no bloodstained snow and shelter. He sat next to her grave, his shoulders hunched over. His mind was blank. The snow covered her scent, and he hated it. Why her? What had she done to be taken away from the kits she wanted nothing but the best for? Velvet was sweet, she was everything to him. He should've left the clan for her. _Why_ didn't he?

But now, it was too late. He didn't just lose her, but he would most likely lose the clan he knew. The kits would give him away. His title as a medicine cat would be taken from him now. StarClan told him he had to stay and keep his duties, but what could he do now?

A sudden chill swept over Alderheart. Velvet's kits... would they keep _them_? Would Bramblestar allow kits that weren't supposed to be born, grow among ThunderClan? They were kin! There was no way he could reject them himself, but their clanmates wouldn't be so kind. Sparkpelt has already shown him where her loyalties lay. Clan over kin.

The kits would need her to nurse them. They would die without her. What if Jayfeather and Leafpool didn't take them to ThunderClan at all? They weren't cruel, and despite what he'd done, he knew they could never punish the kits. Still, he had to go back. There was nothing he could do now but hope his clan mates would take in three kits and allow their foolish medicine cat to stay.

"I love you." Alderheart whispered, staring down at the churned earth and snow, before turning back to camp. If Velvet wasn't here to watch their kits, he had to promise to do it himself. Nothing could be more important than her kits' happiness now, and at the moment, what they needed was a clan.

~~~

The moon was up by the time Alderheart rushed into camp, his pelt bristling. The only cat he saw was Finleap, who was guarding the tunnel. Alderheart dipped his head to the warrior slowly, before scrambling to his den. Jayfeather and Leafpool sat by the entrance, clearly waiting for him.

Where was Beamblestar? Wouldn't he want to know? Did they tell him already about his kits?

"Where... where are they?" Alderheart croaked, glancing towards the nursery. Leafpool stepped back, nodding towards a nest further inside the den. A soft mewl came back to him, and he caught the scent of milk. His sister's bright green shone back at him, her eyes wide.

"They're so tiny!" She breathed, looking down into the nest. She was curled around Velvet's three kits. Alderheart's breath caught in his throat. Why was she here? Did she—

"I'm so sorry." Sparkpelt murmured softly, and Alderheart blinked back at her, dumbfounded. "About Velvet. No matter how wrong you were, neither of you deserved that."

Alderheart looked away. "Velvet paid the price for my mistake." He said hoarsely.

Sparkpelt shook her head quickly. "Don't say that!" She snapped, looking down at the kits. "They're beautiful!"

Alderheart couldn't look at them. From what he could remember, they looked too much like their mother. "They are."

A small cough interrupted their conversation.

"No one else knows about their backstory." Jayfeather meowed. "As far as anyone else knows, Velvet gave birth to these kits too early, died, and we brought them. They're three kitty pets."

Alderheart stared at him numbly. "What about me? They're my—"

"You can't let them know that." Leafpool insisted. "ThunderClan wouldn't accept you as their medicine cat if you become a father in their eyes."

"But you are a mother and can still call yourselfa medicine cat!" The ginger tom retorted. "I _have_ to raise them myself! I promised Velvet!"

Sparkpelt nudged his shoulder. "I'll keep them safe. She murmured gently. "I'm sorry, but I think it would be best for everyone if I raise them along with my kits. You can keep your medicine cat duties, and they'll be known as unfortunate kittypets instead of half clanned kits who were not meant to be born."

Alderheart flinched at her words, unable to speak. _I'm so sorry Velvet, this isn't what neither of us wanted._

"Still, you should name them." Leafpool nuzzled the top of the silver tabby's head.

The thought of naming the kits of Velvet when she had to say in them, naming kits he couldn't call or raise as his own, naming kits who ended up being the cause of their mother's death... he couldn't.

With a last glance at the tiny trio, he got up and stumbled out of the den.


	11. AlderheartXVelvet: What If— Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Half moon had passed. The clan left for the gathering, but Leafpool had stayed at camp in case Sparkpelt's kits decided to arrive that night. They were due any day now. By the time the rest of ThunderClan came back, Sparkpelt has already birthed her two kits. She named them Finchkit, a tortoiseshell she-kit, and Flamekit, a black tom.

Alderheart's sister forced him to at least name his kits after all. He still refused to, until the dark gray she-kit opened her amber eyes, and they looked exactly like her mother's. He knew he couldn't turn away from them then. The oldest of the three, the silver tabby with green eyes, was Silverkit. The dark gray she-kit was Oakkit. It was the tree their mother was buried next to, the only shelter she had in the end. And the last kit, the smallest one, her name was Snowkit. She was pale gray, with white paws and muzzle and dark amber eyes. She was the one Leafpool doubted would survive the snow storm on her way to camp, yet all three were healthy and thriving thanks to Sparkpelt.

After that, Alderheart barely even visited them. It was painful to see them without their mother, knowing they'd have to grow up without one. As far as the clan knew, these kits had nothing to do with Alderheart. Thornclaw and Berrynose had suggested they take them back to the twolegplace as soon as they could leave the nursery, but Sparkpelt insisted she could raise them along side her own kits. Alderheart was surprised his sister was determined to keep the kits in camp. After all, she was so upset when she found out about him and Velvet in the first place.

"Silverkit won't stop crawling out of his nest." Leafpool murmured suddenly.

Alderheart frowned. "Oh." He replied flatly.

The brown tabby stared at her apprentice, her expression somber. "You should go see them." She insisted. "It can't hurt trying to form a bond with them. Once they're old enough to understand why they're different, they'll feel alone in the clan."

Alderheart looked away. "They have each other."

"You know that's not enough."

Alderheart stood still. Something he hadn't thought about was how Leafpool still managed to keep in touch with her kits. Squirrelflight raised Jayfeather and his siblings, and the clan believed they were hers. It wouldn't seem odd if the medicine cat treated them differently, because everyone knew they were still kin.

But Velvet's kits were a different story. They were born outside of the clan, to a dead kitty pet who was supposed to have nothing with the clans, and their father wasn't supposed to have a mate in the first place.

"I guess." He mumbled, leaving the medicine cat den. He slowly padded toward the nursery, his mind buzzing with thoughts. He stood at the entrance, already hearing the kit's mewling.

"I think they're just extra mouths to feed." Poppyfrost commented. Alderheart blinked at the warrior, confused. "The kittypets, I meant." She added, glancing inside the warm den.

"It's leafbare, and they'd be better off with their mother's two legs."

Alderheart hesitated. "It's too far to carry them back, and who knows if they could feed them when they need a queen."

Berrynose snorted. "They have monsters! Of course they could find a way to feed them."

Alderheart disappeared into the nursery, his tail twitching angrily. His eyes landed on the nest next to Sparkpelt. She didn't want to keep them with her kits, since they were already a little bigger than her own litter. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with surprise.

"wow you're... here." She mumbled, a slight edge to her mew. Alderheart couldn't help but look away in shame.

"I've... been busy."

"Busy? Too busy to see _your_ kits?"

"They're not my kits." Alderheart snapped at her, his pelt bristling. No, he wasn't a father. He wouldn't be there to raise them, why should he be called a father?

Sparkpelt pulled her head back, her ears flat against her head. She glanced towards the kits' nest, her eyes wide.

Alderheart flinched. He was thankful they were fast asleep.

"How can you even _say_ that?" Sparkpelt hissed. Her litter mewled in surprise when she shrugged them off, getting to her paws to drag Alderheart out of the den by his ear.

" _Let go_!" Alderheart hissed, pushing the queen away with his paws, his claws sheathed carefully.

Poppyfrost and Berrynose watched them, stunned.

"What is going on?" Squirrelflight demanded, trotting up to the siblings, her tail twitching in annoyance. "Alderheart, you shouldn't be giving Sparkpelt a nuisance."

Alderheart shut his eyes, his pelt prickling irritably.

Sparkpelt let go of his ear, her eyes narrowed. Alderheart could still see the anger in her green eyes.

"I'm sorry... but there's no way I'm wrong," Alderheart whispered, but Sparkpelt heard him. She didn't reply.

The mewling of her own kits grew behind her, and she turned back to tend to them, leaving Alderheart with Squirrelflight and their clan mates.

"Now. What in the name of StarClan was going on?" Squirrelflight demanded, staring at Alderheart, her eyes narrowed expectantly.

Alderheart's paws were numb, his eyes stuck on the nursery. Sparkpelt was already hidden at the back, and he could just see the outline of her pelt, sheltering the two nests from him.

 _But those are_ my _kits!_ He couldn't help think bitterly. He didn't realize his pelt was bristling, his tail quivering, his ears flat. This was all his fault.

"This isn't fair." Alderheart gasped, turning away from his mother.

"Does he have bees in his brain?" Graystripe grunted nearby.

"Probably doesn't even have a brain anymore." Berrynose snorted, disappearing into the warrior den.

Alderheart shook his head, wanting nothing more but to tell his mother the truth. To tell the clan the truth. But he knew he couldn't.

The entrance tunnel swallowed him whole, and he broke out through the opposite side of camp.

He couldn't stand being so close to the kits anymore.


End file.
